Jouko Kanjo
Jouko Kanjo (感情祥子''Jouko Kanjō''), also known as the Colorful Hero: Heartfelt, is a student at U.A. High School from Class 1-A training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Jouko is a fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has wavy hair with side-swept bangs and triangular brown eyes. The colors of her hair can change depending on the usage of her Quirk, but the ones normally present are: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, and pink. When Jouko splits her body to form a clone, the absence of the emotion are shown by the white color of her hair. If the clone is destroyed, the white turns into a black color. Personality Jouko is an earnest and expressive individual who is passionate about everything she does. Her enthusiasm and hard work make up for the lack of power that a majority of her classmates naturally possess. However, she can be quite hyperactive and intense, making those around her uncomfortable. Although her inability to hide her emotions can be consequential, her honesty and pure heart makes her a trustworthy friend. Jouko's high emotional drive makes her easily excitable, however, a small problem can also push her into a worry frenzy. When she feels angry about something, she can become aggressive and irrational. Jouko's friendly nature and quirky personality make her blissfully ignorant to the irritation of those who dislike her company. She is a talkative person and can hold one-sided conversations without being bothered if the other party is listening or not, however, Jouko is very caring and empathetic to the emotions and well-being of other people, as shown when she comforted a depressed Asuka Omoi after being called fat by some students in class 1-B. She is willing to admit her mistakes and apologize for inappropriate behavior when someone calls her out on it. Anger Red Jouko is the embodiment of Jouko's wrath. She is an irritable, rude, and violent character who tends to yell when she speaks and bullies her enemies into submission. Though Red is quick to throw insults and start a fight, she despises people who cheat to win and strongly believes that foul play should be punished. She can sometimes get out of control and throw a tantrum, but eventually calms down after hitting something. Red can be generally described as antisocial, hotheaded, and antagonistic, but she is well-aware of who her allies and enemies are. Her fighting ability makes her a formidable opponent and her stubbornness fuel her motivation to win. She is considered to be the second strongest clone. Happiness Yellow Jouko is the embodiment of Jouko's joy. She is an optimistic character with a cheerful smile and a contagious laugh. Yellow likes to give compliments, have fun, and look at the bright side of things. She is great with children and likes playing with them. Yellow gets along with a lot of people and can turn any boring task into a game. Her creativity and resourcefulness make her adaptive to any situation in any environment. Yellow excels in rescue missions and her positive attitude reassures people that everything will be fine. Surprise Orange Jouko is the embodiment of Jouko's naivety. She is an innocent and easily-excitable character with a fascination towards everything. Orange seems air-headed because of her clumsiness, though she is actually quite intelligent. Ironically, it is her endless curiosity that drives her to learn and gather information, allowing Orange to recite highly-detailed encyclopedic information whenever it is wanted. However, her mood swings make her the most difficult to cooperate with. Orange is easily confused, amazed, upset, and dumbfounded. Much like a child, she can be influenced by people around her and tends to copy anyone that interest her. Orange's vast knowledge on a multitude of subjects prove her to be a valuable ally. Disgust Green Jouko is the embodiment of Jouko's detestation. She is a sarcastic perfectionist who harshly criticizes those around her. Green is brutally honest with no room for sympathy in her words. She has a sassy, indifferent, and no-nonsense attitude that make her seem bossy and unkind. Though Green may seem heartless, she wants to help those who want to improve themselves by pointing out their weaknesses and faults so that they can overcome them. She dislikes sugarcoating the truth and prefers a more straightforward approach, believing that people will continue to be weak if they do not have the guts to face reality. Sadness Blue Jouko is the embodiment of Jouko's sorrow. She is a timid, gloomy, and negative character that feels discouraged about her abilities. Blue is gentle and shy, but her pessimistic nature hinders her from seeing her good qualities. She tends to sympathize with those who are in low spirits and either tries her best to comfort them or join them in self-loathing. Unlike the other clones, Blue is more slow and less motivated. She is also extremely apologetic and will even apologize for the things she didn't do. Her insecurities cause her to lack confidence in herself which make her seem unreliable and unhelpful in comparison to the other clones, but Blue is actually more thoughtful of others and thinks carefully before acting in order to ensure that her allies will not endanger themselves. Envy Indigo Jouko is the embodiment of Jouko's jealousy. She is a clever, cunning, and mysterious character that strongly desires for anything she doesn't possess. Considered to be the most dangerous emoticlone because of her obsessive tendencies and unpredictable nature, Jouko refrains from keeping her out for too long. Indigo is described to be competitive and will go to extreme measures to get what she wants. Her cooperativeness can be bought when she is given something in exchange, making her seem selfish and untrustworthy to those who don't know her very well. However, Indigo's loyalty remains to her friends and she will automatically double-cross her enemies after they fulfill their end of the bargain. Fear Violet Jouko is the embodiment of Jouko's cowardice. She is a worrywart that is prone to panic whenever something goes wrong. Violet is anxious and self-conscious, but incredibly dependable when it comes to safety and security. She is most notably one of the hardest clones to cooperate with, however, if she finds her allies more frightening than her enemies she can be persuaded to help. Violet is known as the emoticlone health freak and becomes agitated when she is surrounded by grime or other forms of filth. She is knowledgeable in basic first aid and takes care of those who are sick. Love Pink Jouko is the embodiment of Jouko's affection. She is a doting motherly character with an open mind and a generous heart. Pink is mostly laid-back and carefree, but can be quite extreme when she feels protective. Her strength is superior to the other clones but prefers to stay humble about her abilities. Pink has deep empathy and compassion for others and their troubles, and can sympathize with those who are confused or suffering. She is nurturing, loving, and kind, but strict when she needs to be. Pink's most noticeable trait is her forgiving and understanding nature. Emotionless Once Jouko has removed all of the emotions from her body, her personality drastically changes into someone who is pragmatic, boring, and cruel. The lack of emotions make Jouko more uncaring and insensitive to the feelings and concerns of others. She becomes detached, fearless, and slowly loses her humanity. Without her emotions to keep her in check, Jouko is dangerous as she disregards the lives of those who she would deem unworthy of saving, including herself. Abilities Quirk Emoticlones Super Moves Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students Category:Females Category:Quirk Users